halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Imperial Misanthrope
[Begining Transmission:Greetings!] am Crimson Dagger, AI of the [[Glimering Emerald]. I would much like to discuss the knowledge we have obtained by studying the Flood. Perhaps, together, we can find a cure for the Flood infection process. Please contact me back at the following Comm-System: Comm Adress: 10284987-8573759. Thank you for your time. Ending Transmission] [Begining Response:Interesting Speices] [During my time as a Flood Examination Construct at the Sanghelios Museum of Science and Warfare I and the Sangheili Scientists created a special serum to tap into the infected subject's mind and allow the original organisum to take back control for a maximum of 1.32 seconds. Afterward the Infection takes over again and builds an Imunity to the serum. If our Sangheili technology and your Forerunner technology combine forces, we could discover a way to make this effect perminant. End of Response... Comm-Address: 478760873-754663987] [Begining Explaination: ACCESING INFORMATION... COMPLETED] [Uploading Sangheili Flood Examination Logs... WARNING!: Some information will be classified unless the user has permission from one of the four Separatist High Councilors. *LOG# 2364-''Maldoc 'Tacmnry'', 15:21 P.M. (Military Time): We have made a breakthrough in the study of the Parasitic Life-Form know as the Flood. We have created a serum that seems to alow the original host to re-take control over the infection. We've tested 30 Flood combat forms, each one showing traits of their former selves and screaming in pain with their original voices... after which the Parasite once again takes over. The Serum is made from-Classified-We are trying to perfect this. *LOG# 2365-''Maldoc 'Tacmnry'', 12:39 P.M. (Military Time): No luck yet in perfecting the formula, just more screams from the hosts. We tried experimenting the serum on a Human Combat Form, which had a longer effect, but was the same any other way. *LOG# 2366-''Maldoc 'Tacmnry'', 06:15 A.M. (Military Time):REMOVED FILES... [I will try to find out the Classified information, but as for the removed file... I am afraid I cannot do anything about them. END TRANSMISSION Comm-Address: 56548873-37588476] GREETINGS: Hello, 1051 Propound Assertion am [[Crimson Dagger], AI of the Covenant Separatist Assult Carrier, Glimering Emerald. I am currently in a Classified Location of deep space so I cannot give you acces to the Comm-Address. I am wondering... do you two know any information about the planet Kara Xa? If you do, please contact either Commander 'Vorum or High Councilor Antairious. Thank you. Comm-Address: CLASSIFIED ] REPLY: Kara Xa have uncovered that most of the Flood on Kara Xa was starved after the fireing of the Halo Array, but some live Flood have been found in the southern research facility. Unfortunantly, our search party is still trapped within the maze of Corridors within the structure, and we have lost contact with them. If either of you can assist in their safe escape from the facility, High Councilor, [[Baracuss Antairious], would greatly apreciate it. Comm-Address: CLASSIFIED ] Templates Theres templates like that all over the site. If you look at thye template name and type it into the search bar with 'Template:' ahead of it you can go to the template page. Like Template:Ajax UNSC Vehicles. Feel free to copy any template for your own needs. Templates belong to nobody so it doesn't matter. Though if its something very terribly complicated, you better ask 'em about it ;] Remember thaet template you made for me?Well I asked Subtank if the Panther Glassing ship page could get deleted(meaning I asked her)and now there is a red link on it so how do I fix it?-Zeno Panthakree 13:47, 19 September 2008 (UTC) You merely go to the main Template page and remove the section you wish to be deleted. Bad luck about that by the way, though it was rather overpowered. How many High Charity's long was it? I like High Charity, very much so <10/9/6/7/0>:[err You've been invaded The AI Conversation Game I've been observing you and Baracuss playing the AI game and thought I should intervene... If you don't want the current AI Intrusion, I'll remove it now. Little_Missy - 21:23, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Your Articles in Relation to the Necros War Just putting this as a notice, but many of your articles wouldn't be included in the Necros War (Halofanon Community Project) alternate timeline because of discrepencies. You can ask Ajax_013 (the Admin who made the project) on more details. Mistake I am assuming he made the mistake of thinking the Covenant Remnant you mentioned in some of your articles was mine. This is just a misunderstanding on his part, don't worry about it, you don't have to make your articles coincide with the Necros project, though this can be easily rectified if you make a article for your Covenant Remnant (Covenant Remnants (Imperial Misanthrope)) and add it to the list of articles under the name of Covenant Remnants (Disambiguation). RE:Interesting Thanks. As for my signature, go to here. It has the details of my signature, you can copy and modify that for your own needs. Just name it something like Template:IM Sig and then all you need to do is type in for it to appear, like any template. Red Text You forgot to end the red text so anything below the "Outcome" section was in red--Baracuss 15:12, 14 September 2008 (UTC) You are quite welcome.--Baracuss 15:16, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Oracle? Good day Oracle what are you doing in this section of the galaxy? EliteMaster117 15:18, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I I see, do you have access to a very desolate planet? If so here is the name Skaras It was one of EliteMasters first creations! I must go there! EliteMaster117 15:46, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Remnant To InternetMalware (Your new nickname XD), Please have your Covenant Remnant moved to Covenant Remnants (NameHere) to avoid future confrontation. I believe Ajax has already talk to you about this in the above message. Cheers, Little_Missy - 15:42, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Well, although seeing that you don't want it to be plural, it will be converted to Covenant Remnants (Imperial Misantrhope). I'll change the title to singular once the aforementioned action is performed...Little_Missy - 15:56, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Intrusion Reclamation Well, sorry for bringing up the trouble to you. The action was needed to prevent a future conflict (This happened before, and I'm trying to avoid it from happening again...). Sorry for bringing this up to you, once again...Little_Missy - 16:26, 14 September 2008 (UTC) The article is a bit overpowered with its armaments. I would say decrease those armaments by one. Other than that, the ship looks fine... Oh and about the humans redesigning the ship. I don't think the Sangheilis would allow such attrocity, as it can be an insult to their honour and race. This is similar if you've seen the cutscene from Floodgate between Rtas 'Vadum and Lord Hood (Both disagree with ways of fixing the device). Little_Missy - 21:04, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Nice Work Hi, we haven't met before, but I'm Baccus78. I just recently saw your work, and I were kinda amazed. Nice work! Hope to see more (especially the Marionettes are interesting :])! Ciao, Yeah i would like the species and factions templete on the bottom of the Torians page.Eaite'Oodat 02:22, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks.Eaite'Oodat 02:28, 24 September 2008 (UTC) What do you think of my Torians Article.Eaite'Oodat 02:35, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Could you fix it.Eaite'Oodat 02:47, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks its much better now.Eaite'Oodat 02:59, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Galactic Corp Can you help me with my company page? I need some new ideas.Just make a section at the bottom titled "New Projects" and write armored tank or flying armor and stuff like that when it comes to your mind. Thanks!-Zeno Panthakree 03:18, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Private War Lol Zeno believes he can beat the Iriens who have Teir 0 technology in a fight.Eaite'Oodat 11:39, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Who is Zeno? You gave me a link to a page between your Torians and those detestable Jiralhanaen monkeys this zeno Zeno Panthakree Okay, right, now what's this about defeating your Iriens? The private war is between the Monkeys and the Torians And warmaster corporation gets involved which is run by the iriens. Why are you calling them monkeys!!! The members of the JE are not the violent Brutes,they are the smart ones.-Zeno Panthakree 13:53, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Because, I mean this in the nicest possible way, I hate the Jiralhanae, nothing but a race of degenerate slaves with no true minds of their own, even the smartest of them in the face of absolute truth chose to doom the galaxy to impending annihilation, again Whipp That was an awesome article! It's a worthy addition to the Kig-Yar Union! Also, since I hope you'll use him in the Necros RPs, then I should tell you that Ajax has agreed to have a KYU rp to be held (it will be some time til then though, so don't rush it). It will occur during the second wave rps. Keep on making excellent work! Ciao, I read the article earlier, and the article itself is really good, however, it kinda contradicts with my Kig-Yar Union. However, if its only part of your own universe (like the Marionettes, Remnant, ISE etc.), then I guess its fine. Ciao, Article Check Could you please check out these articles CT-AR CT-AC Dragoon Dropship .Eaite'Oodat 00:54, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I ask your opinion cause i think it is one of the few that matters.Eaite'Oodat 01:55, 27 September 2008 (UTC) The Catalog I just made an article called The Catalog. It's a Precursor artifact that once every 100 years scans the galaxy for species and then categorizes them. So I wondered, would you want to add the Eversio Inferi, Marionettes and Archons to the "known" list? Cheers, You wish to expand your database of species? Why of course, do go ahead Thanks. Help Hey could you help/teach me how to make my own Signature like yours?--Baracuss 23:12, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure how to teach you exactly, however if you go here, you can see how mine was made. Merely change the wording, colours, font style to your liking No I mean like yours. You know... customized!--Baracuss 22:19, 2 October 2008 (UTC) this is crap Reveille! RE:Yes I have a question Since Eaite seems to not be logged in at the moment, and since I'm co-owner of the RP, I'll help you out with Reveille's meaning. Reveille is a bugle call which is used to wake up soldiers at sunrise, and this RP is pun on that; the soldiers have to wake up to fight a new threat XD Hope that clear things up. Oh, and if you want to help (I took it as if you wanted to join?), then you can always sign up, add the characters you're gonna use, and perhaps add a Sangheili Task Force or Fleet in the Force Composition section. Cheers, and good luck in this new fun event, I'm not sure which Sangheili Government Eaite's going with for this. I could ask him later when he's in. BTW, what do you think of my new sig? Cheers, Good that you like it. Anyway, while waiting for your ISE-related response, you may wanna add/make some characters from other factions while waiting. You could, for example, make an Endelusian for a full new experience (check the page for details, it's not finished, so if you've got questions, ask me) or you could just make some UNSC Marines or a UNSC ship (it has to be with the present battlegroup). Cheers, I see about humans. Try an Endelusian though, I'm sure it couldn't hurt you (unless you hate all species that are extremly vicious and savage like Brutes XD). Cheers, Well, Endelusians are at least not monkeys XD As for the Marionettes, I'm not sure, but I'm afraid the chance is bigger that you wont be allowed to have them than the chance that you will be, cause the Endelusians are the bad guys in this RP, and I don't know if another bad guy would be good. However, if the Marionettes come in as just mean guys that comes and sabotages for both sides (like the Flood) it would perhaps be ok. Cheers, I've talked with Eaite, and we decided not to include the Marionettes, but we also decided to use the ISE as the Sangheili government for this RP, so your ISE Fleet will be welcome. Just one more question though: Could your ISE Fleet have some Grunts with it? There's another guy in the RP that wants to use a Grunt, so, could you? Cheers, and go sign up already XD What?!!! If you would take the time to actually look at my page instead of just criticizing my talk page, you would know that all of that has been fixed. It was a simple mistake, and I have fixed it thank you very much!!!!! D1134 Apology After a more careful examination, I must apologize. As you put it, I am well known for being irritable by those who know me personally, and while I believe that impatient would better describe me than impulsive, you about got it. So again, I apologize. D1134 21:56, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Yes... it will be interesting... :P Little_Missy - 09:43, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Help Sorr. I guess I want help with the Names and story writing. And a good day to you too Even though it is like 12:30 here. Minor Councilor Rama 'Setum reveille starts november 1.Eaite'Oodat 21:38, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Imperium naming structure Before I make a Sangheili lance for Reveille, do the Elites use the 'ee suffix or not? A quick reply would be appreciated Ok,now is it alright if I make a CCS Battlecruiser for my Elites? The Confessor of Faith? Ok,think ya can help me? Don't really know other than the Covenants religious nature. Battle of Bastogne Add New Species Greeting Imperial Misanthrope, may I ask if you can add the Kardage to your Species and Factions list? That Old, Familiar Feeling Wardog Invite Invite Could you assist in the creation of the RP please? Reply I've been doing quite a lot of site clean-up on the site here lately, eliminating mispelled links to get correct links, eliminating/replacing no longer used templates, etc; so, if I messed with your pages, that's probably what I was up to. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:02, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Terribly sorry, that was yours? Just a moment, I'll return that for you. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:07, 9 February 2009 (UTC) By the by, that link in your signature, the "Archiving... Catalouging"... that wouldn't happen to be a page you're planning to make, would it be? Because, if so, I'd be very much grateful if you did it sometime soon. See, I have this horrible pet peeve against red links, and yours is one of the biggest ones right now. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:10, 9 February 2009 (UTC) At least you can be glad you use a template; now, if I, say, deleted an article that was linked to in my sig, it's not a template, thus there would suddenly be hundreds of red links all over the site. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:17, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Aye, and you know the real killer? We used to have an automated bot that took care of all this stuff, but now the only two guys that know how to program it are gone and too busy. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:41, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Sup Monitor Bulletion Ello Just typeing to say that I updated the Monitor Page and made a list of all monitors with links on them. You are one of them Enjoy your newfound link. Swahdala! ~ Max ~BANG BANG Maxwell's Silver Hammer came down upon her head.... 02:42, 19 August 2009 (UTC)